You Don't Own Me
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: Malia and Allison are bffs that live in New York post college that work at the same company. Malia's stud status has Allison wanting the werecoyote to give into her advances more than anything. MALLISON SMUT one-shot.


Inspiration for Malia's look is Yleniariniti94 from Instagram. She's super fucking hot!

The song for this one-shot is Grace - You Don't Own Me ft G-Eazy.

I danced around my apartment to Lorde's _Sober_. My hands touched the randomly placed plants and soft surfaces before I climbed my yellow spiral staircase. The sun streamed in through the wood blinds highlighted my fair skin and sandy brown locks that fell just past my shoulders. A step at a time, I swayed my hips to music.

The song changed to _Green Light_ and I applied even more pep in my step. This song called to me the first time I heard and it still did after replaying it so much. The lyrics were too real, they easily applied to a lot of people's situations. I know they applied to mine.

Once on the waxed wooden floor I hopped around with my hands running through my hair. My ass swayed in my tight jean shorts that showcased my athletic legs while my hands daringly lifted my cut off red wife tank that I loved because I could flaunt my abs in this while not looking like I was trying.

 _You Don't Own Me_ by Grace ft G-Eazy blasted from the speakers next.

My labido picked up from the sensual tones of the song. I could strut around in my apartment at any moment to this song and feel like the baddest bitch ever. At least, that's what I liked to think. And why shouldn't I?

"You should get your money back for those dance lessons," A friendly voice said from behind me.

I twirled around and smiled at the sight of my best friend. "Like you could do better, Ms. I Just Stand On The Dance Floor." I teased back.

Malia tilted her head, her toasty eyes slid down my body. Her dyed black cropped hair that was flipped over to the side fell in front of her face while the other side was shaved with a line to separate the two styles. Her hooped nose ring and ear ring glinted from the sun.

She moved forward.

I backed away, my thong was already damp from her presence.

She wore a black t shirt today with dark jeans and a pair of Jordan's from her continuously growing collection.

Her dimpled smirk caused my clit to throb. "I stand on the dance floor and let the girls dance on me. You're welcome to next time." Her shoulder brushed mine as she passed me. That sexy cologne of hers filled my nose.

I turned to follow her to the kitchen.

She went for the fridge. "Reminds me that I need you tonight,"

My brow lifted once I sat on the counter. "About time,"

She gave a light chuckle.

When I told her about a year ago that I wanted to spend time with her in the bedroom she all but refused. At the time, I thought it was because she wasn't attracted to me and didn't want to tell me, but as time progressed I found that extremely untrue. She really just didn't want to mess up our friendship.

We'd both moved out to New York from graduating different colleges two years ago. Our social media rep brand brought us together. Admittedly, I'd been attracted to her the moment I laid my eyes on her, but I was afraid to pursue anything. Gradually, I went on dates with girls to see if it was something that I wanted. When I was absolutely sure I asked Malia to basically fuck me. By now I had plenty of sexual experiences with both guys and girls. If I wanted, I had a list of on and off again fuck buddies I could go see to take the edge of.

She turned to me with a piece of chocolate cheesecake from the sampler box I bought the other day, which was surprisingly still there. "I need you to be my date to the work party tonight." She grabbed a fork from the drawer and made her way between my legs like she didn't feel the heat that pooled between them.

"Hmm," I eyed her taking a bite of the desert, wishing I was the fork that slid from her pink lips. "What do I get out of it?"

She swallowed, then said, "You can dance on me if you want?"

I playfully shoved her shoulder back.

She laughed, this time it met her eyes. "I'll watch _The L Word_ with you."

For whatever reason she never had an interest in it. I hoped somewhere in between episodes she'd realize we could do what I wanted and have it not be a problem.

My head shook regardless. "If this is about that new girl, Lydia, then it needs to be higher stakes."

A brow arched on her face. "Fine." She rested a warm hand on my thigh. Her eyes searched mine. "What do you want?"

My gaze flickered to hand. "You know what I want."

Whether subconsciously or not, her hand glided up my sensitive skin and tightened around the muscle.

I couldn't help the little moan that escaped.

Her eyes glowed the blue that demonstrated her animal side that I loved, a side that none of those other girls knew about. When she told me a few months after I propositioned her I felt sort of honored that she trusted me with a secret like that. Originally, I kind of freaked, but I heard her out after a few minutes.

"You know I can't do that, Allie." Her voice turned husky.

My legs widened, knowing she'd be able to smell my arousal because of her. "Doesn't seem like you have an option."

Those eyes narrowed sexily at mine. "The only reason you want this so bad is because I told you no, you know that right?"

"Maybe so, but I've heard the rumors around work. I know what that tongue can do." I took a swap of cheesecake with my finger and brought to my mouth with a tantalizing suck. She had a tongue ring, that said enough.

She cracked an unsure grin.

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry me, Malia." I undid my jeans and zipped them down. "I just want you to make me cum. What's so wrong about that?"

Her blue eyes took in my bare pussy with intrigue while her jaw clenched.

I purposefully hadn't lowered my shorts so if she wanted to see more she'd have to do it.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. Her hard eyes met mine, the cheesecake forgotten on the counter. "Allie, I don't think you understand." She lifted her black beaded bracelet hand to my face. Her eyes almost glared into mine. "Once I get a taste I won't be able to stop. Is that what you want? Long term?"

For whatever reason part of me hesitated.

That was all she needed to pull away with a sigh.

I wasn't entirely sure in what parameters I wanted this to go in, but what was sure was that if I could be with my best friend and have mind-blowing sex then I came out on top. Literally.

She backed up, her colorfully tattooed arm raised to scratch her head. "That's what I thought."

Ready to prove her wrong, my leg curved around her back and pulled her to me a little forcefully. My gaze turned low-lidden with need.

"Please," I practically begged.

Her eyes went to my hard nipples through my red wife beater and she bit her lip. Her head hung a little. "Damn it, Allie." Before I knew what was happening she picked me up with no problem by my hips and placed me on the table a few feet away. "If this fucks with our friendship you're going to be sorry."

Even her threat ran excitement through my veins.

Without warning, she ripped my jean shorts off completely with a low growl.

I bit my finger while my clit throbbed uncontrollably.

She brought her nose to me and closed her eyes at my scent, a groan at the back of her throat. Her eyes met mine, her thumb dipped down to rub my wetness all over, then focused on my clit.

My hips bucked at the long awaited sensation.

A dimpled smirk found her face. Her hands grabbed my hips and brought me closer to the edge. Her studded tongue licked up my slit before giving my clit more attention.

My eyes shut while I tilted my head back. "God, fuck."

She barely started and already it felt like I was going to cum.

"Shit, they were right." I moaned. "

As soon as she added a finger into me I felt the beginnings of an orgasm low in belly.

I clenched around her thick finger from lifting. "Yessss, right there."

Her tongue sucked on my clit while she sped up her motions.

I cried out and brought my head up to look down at her, seeing her doing that brought me over the edge. "Ahhh, Malia." My eyes rolled back in my head. "Don't stop!"

She grinned around me.

My breath came fast while I tried to cool down from the quick high she solicited in me. I moved back a bit.

She quickly grabbed my hips and continue to eat me out like she hadn't been fed in weeks. No, years.

Everything was too sensitive and when her thumb returned to my clit the second orgasm hit me like a brick with her tongue inside me.

"Holy fuck!" My hands went to her head to keep her in place, but that didn't stop her efforts.

This time when I came down from my high she licked her lips as she stood. Those predatory eyes glared into mine like I was the problem.

Well, if I was the problem then she was the solution.

She brought her ringed thumb to my mouth so I could suck on it. Her fingers dove back into my pussy with a new mission of kicking my ass over a cliff.

I couldn't help but bite down on her thumb from her quick movements. I'd been finger fucked before, but never with the vigor she demonstrated.

She twisted her fingers inside me. She pulled her thumb away. "You finally got what you wanted," Her free hand grabbed me by the back of my neck, then she pulled my hair so my head lowered.

I let out a whimper.

She leaned forward so that her mouth hovered over mine. "Are you satisfied?"

My head shook.

Her grip on my hair tightened. "Use your words."

"Not yet." I let out a cry of pleasure. "Please don't take your fingers out of me, Malia." My mouth tingled from the closeness of hers that had yet to touch mine.

"Well, I don't think that's fair. You've came twice and I've came none."

I got that, but if she removed her hard pumping fingers I'd be a really heated Allison.

"Do you want to cum?" She flicked out her tongue to glide over my lips.

"Uhhh, yes!" My hips moved in tandem with her hand, my abs tightened hard.

"Oh, you haven't earned it yet." She played with me.

I wanted it so bad I was about to cry.

"You don't cum again until I tell you to." Her teeth bit into my bottom lip, then her tongue attacked mine with a dominance I'd never come across. The little silver ball in her tongue flitted around unpierced one.

Trying to obey her, I inched my hips away from her hand.

She pulled away with a raised brow to smirk down at me. "Are you going to cum without my permission?"

My head shook. I was dangerously close to though.

"Really?" She curved her fingers until they hit my g-spot.

My eyes widened. "Unghhh!" I gasped for breath. "Please."

"Please, what?" She sped up considerably.

"Please let me cum!" I rushed out. "Please..." My hands wrapped around her wrist.

She chuckled darkly, her blue eyes clearly said she was a sadist. "Alright, you can cum on my fingers, Allie."

"Fuuuuck me!" When I let go this time my cum squirted in the air. Shock sat in my eyes while I rode it out. "Gahh," My hand went to my tit and squeezed as my walls clenched around her digits.

A look of satisfaction took over her face. "That was worth the two year wait." She continued to finger fuck me.

I gushed everywhere, there was so much. I hadn't ever squirted before, I didn't think I could.

"Allie," She called.

My eyes met hers in obedience.

"Get your ass to the bed now."

There was more?

As shook as I was, I slid of the table only to fall.

Her cum covered hands caught me. Those still blue eyes gazed into mine with the knowledge of something I didn't have. "I don't know if we're going to make it to the work party tonight," Amusement sat on her lips.

I gulped. I'd gotten myself into this and now I had to ride it out. Maybe literally.

"I'm okay with that." I told her.

Her eyes ran up and down my face for any sign that I was lying, but settled back on my coffee colored eyes when I passed her detection. "Good." She picked me up.

I wrapped my legs around her back as I held onto her shoulders while she walked us to my bedroom.

Heavy promise sat in her eyes when she playfully threw me down onto the mattress. "I'll be back," She headed for the door.

My face fell. "Where are you going?"

She threw a look over her shoulder. "To get my strap-on from my trunk."

My face perked up. "Hurry,"

She winked.

My pussy clenched.

When I thought she was gone she returned with a fierce look in her brown eyes until she grabbed my face between her musky hands and brought her mouth to mine in what was actually a tender kiss, but it still hit me down to my toes. When she pulled away she brushed her lips against mine.

"Couldn't leave without doing that." She muttered.

I smiled, my heart did jumping jacks.

As she backed out my door way she smiled too. "I'm really going this time."

I leaned back on my elbows and propped a leg up. "Then go," I teased.

Her gaze hardened. "Fuck it." She stalked back to me, removed her clothes and brought her body to mine. She moaned loudly when her pussy rubbed against mine repeatedly.

Hmm, I loved watching girls scissor in porn. It was the hottest thing next to guys fucking.

Her wet pussy against mine felt better than I ever imagined.

"God, Allie." She leaned forward to rip my shirt off and suck on one of my nipples.

Our moans echoed the room along with the fierce squeaking of my bed moving and hitting the wall. This was all that I wanted from the moment I met her. Even with my moment of hesitation earlier, I knew that I could easily fall in love with my best friend. Malia Tate was like no other and from the events of this evening it rang obvious that we both wanted this to go somewhere.

And I was completely, one hundred percent okay with that.

A/N: This was for my smol bean Etherealmindss who has a Scalia/Thiam/Malydia fic "Smoke And Mirrors". Hope yall like it reading it. Let me know how you liked it below :P


End file.
